Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and particularly relates to an image processing apparatus which processes an image based on light field data that enables re-focus, and an imaging apparatus to which the image processing apparatus is applied.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera is known which has a function of performing image processing of a specific region of a photographed object image. For instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-186594 discloses a technology which can perform color conversion processing of converting a region having color information which is specified by a user, into a color which is similarly specified by the user.
By the way, a technology is known which can obtain an image that focuses different distances of field by one time of photographing. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-4471 discloses a technology of generating image data (re-focus image) by one time of photographing, which can be acquired on an arbitrary focal plane, by imaging luminous fluxes that have passed through different regions on an exit pupil of an imaging optical system with an imaging device, and synthesizing an obtained imaged signal (light field data).